villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eric Cartman
|origin = South Park |occupation = South Park Elementary student Owner of Cartmanland (briefly) Law-enforcement official (briefly) "Superhero"/Vigilante crimefighter (briefly) YouTuber (briefly) |skills = |hobby = Watching TV and playing videogames. Eating junk food, especially KFC and Snacky 'Smores. Insulting, harassing and ostracizing people, especially ethnic and racial minorities. Hating on Kyle Broflovski and all Jews. Bullying and otherwise manipulating Butters Stotch. Teasing Stan Marsh's feelings for Wendy Testaburger. Making fun of Kenny McCormick for being poor. Making Wendy feel chagrined and marginalized. Hanging out with and belittling Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters. Dating Heidi Turner (formerly). Causing as much trouble in the least amount of time as possible. |goals = Make his life better and easier in every way he wants (basic; ongoing; partially succeeded). |crimes = |type of villain = Sociopathic Juvenile Delinquent}} Eric Theodore Cartman, more commonly known by his surname Cartman is one of four main protagonists and the overall main antagonist of the animated adult sitcom . He is an 8-to-10 year-old boy who lives in the fictional American town of South Park, Colorado located near Denver. He has been the longtime archenemy of Stanley "Stan" Marsh, Kyle Broflovski (his primary archenemy), Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick and Leopold "Butters" Stotch; despite hanging out with them none have ever considered him a true friend. He is the social rival of Stan's sometimes-girlfriend and love interest Wendy Testaburger and later the abusive (ex-)boyfriend of Heidi Turner. Being disliked by nearly everyone in town, Cartman is nothing but a fat, evil, bigoted, racist, sexist, cowardly, psychopathic, foulmouthed, manipulative, tyrannical and sociopathic mastermind, constantly spreading hate speeches and bullying as well as deceiving and using others (especially Kyle and Butters) to achieve his own goals. Like most of the characters in the series he is voiced by co-creator who also played Kim Jong-il in Team America: World Police and Balthazar Bratt in Despicable Me 3. Biography Cartman has an intensely heated rivalry of-sorts with his main arch-enemy, Kyle, due to his constant immoral scheming and disrespect for other cultures, especially his tendency towards anti-Semitic words and actions - their particular enmity has intensified over the course of the series and the struggle between them can be seen as one between good and evil later on. He has slightly-lesser animosities with Stan, Kenny, Wendy and Butters among many others: he pokes fun at Kenny coming from a near-destitute family, teases Stan and Wendy's feelings for each other while degrading their respective ideals and takes advantage of Butters's generous nature, leaving him in the dust whenever anything goes wrong. Also, no matter how much Kyle and the rest of the boys keep telling Cartman the truth he refuses to believe the young Jew (or anyone else, for that matter). Cartman is delusional which makes him believe he is awesome and better than everyone but he is too ignorant and arrogant to see his true nature. He had always been in denial about the facts he was overweight and disliked by nearly everyone in town (especially Kyle and the other kids). However, he was truthful when he admitted to loving being a racist (making fun of other Jews, ripping on African-Americans and not caring if he was rude, etc.). It was shown that he worships those such as Adolf Hitler and the Ku Klux Klan in "Pinkeye" much to the dismay of Kyle and Jerome "Chef" McElroy; in "The Passion of The Jew" he also worshipped Mel Gibson for his role in , which he believed to prove Jews as scum. Cartman is often very immature and quite a coward, being reduced to tears once or twice with a passive hit from Kyle - however, he shows remarkable knowledge when he wants to sometimes verging on the role of a knowledgeable and master manipulator as he manages to gather large crowds to his will via impressive speeches and surprising charisma. Cartman's plans vary from story to story but are typically small-scale and petty such as cheating someone out of money or obtaining a new toy/gadget - though he also has grander plans, some of which have verged on world domination though he always fails to achieve his goals (with one notable exception). Some of his more evil plans revolve around committing murder (or genocide) which usually happens. Cartman is a spoiled brat who will do anything to get what he wants. Denying Cartman of his goal is a dangerous game as he easily develops obsessions over such things and can be extremely vindictive when feeling wronged and if sufficiently annoyed gains a psychopathic glee in destroying perceived enemies. Despite this Cartman has no qualms about whining, begging and manipulating people as well and a foul temper that explodes at any moment. The cause of Cartman's endless flaws seems to be a product of his environment as having been given everything from an early age he comes to expect such treatment and his lazy, selfish behavior is often rewarded rather than punished by his unassuming mother Liane Cartman - who normally seems all-but-incapable of disciplining her demonic child regardless of the abuse she receives. Unlike other characters (e.g. Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters) Cartman does not seem to actually learn from his mistakes and thus continues to do things that backfire and blames everyone except himself for the results. Another recurring theme in the series is Cartman seen doing something selfless and it always turns out to be a coverup for some selfish plot - the effort put into these master plans show that Cartman is not as stupid as he acts and smarter than he lets on but are usually doomed to failure due to the actions of others (especially Kyle and the rest of the children) or other factors. While Cartman had always been a crass child he was not seen as entirely evil; however, the Season 5 episode "Scott Tenorman Must Die" was when his character took a turn for the worst and ultimately became the sociopath known today. Personality Despite being one of the main characters on the show and arguably the most popular and primary mascot Cartman is arrogant, sociopathic, foulmouthed (the most foulmouthed character in the show's fictional universe), argumentative, spoiled, greedy and openly prejudices against anyone not a healthy, cisgendered, heterosexual and Catholic or atheist Caucasian male. Cartman says and does despicable things for fun or a higher self-serving purpose such as theft, lying, slander, even torture and murder. He once calmly said the pain and suffering of others amused him, seemingly not realizing it was a bad thing. On occasions he embraces the negative side of life such as willingly and knowingly being an emotional monger for avaricious reasons. He is constantly making nasty remarks at the expense of individuals with foreign heritage or blood and flatly thinks females are automatically inferior to males in everything. He also stereotypes every possible race and religion and makes up generalized assumptions about things he knows in the world around him (both positively and negatively) without hesitation or shame. Due to the messed-up nature of South Park his beliefs more or less turn out right; a running gag in the series shows him and Kyle having bets on whether or not what Cartman says is true with the oversized boy actually being correct in most regards, something that infuriates Kyle further and solidifies Cartman's delusions. Because of being spoiled rotten by his single mother he has a ridiculously excessive condition of a . He knows in his heart-of-hearts that he is a cruel, overindulged obese beast of a child but it seems no human-discovered method makes him realize it. He constantly denied being fat except when he used his weight to abuse the rights of mobility scooter riders and never seemed to know that just about everyone hates him (no matter how obviously they spelled it out). Cartman's ego makes up preposterous and nonsensical alternatives to things that happen so he always sees himself as an awesome hero everyone loves. This causes him to think he is indeed humble and everyone who challenges this are the ones with ego problems. There are more episodes focusing on Cartman than any other characters but he is never presented as a hero (at least not one with nothing to repent for). When an episode focuses on him it was usually because he had or was about to have done something terrible for personal gain and others attempted to stop him or resolve it. Even when fighting for what is right he went about it in a morally-dubious way. Though Cartman seems to have low intelligence in school this could just be a lack of regard for academics. He has demonstrated exceptional cunning for his age in all other situations. He knows how to speak foreign languages and understands enough about economics, politics and religions to manipulate them with little effort. Cartman is also a powerful leader and has easily rallied his classmates and even large groups of adults to follow him in missions. Despite seeming to be rather lazy in most cases Cartman has demonstrated a great passion for acting. When he thought he was of Native American and then African-American heritage he flawlessly took on the stereotypes of both cultures adopting their mannerisms, attires and gestures perfectly. He also shows this talent whilst temporarily acting as a police officer, Hitler, a mentally-handicapped child, a Christian Rock musician and Gandalf the Grey Wizard among many others. Cartman has the uncanny habits of sneaking into people's houses at night and spontaneously bursting into song to express his deepest feelings. His racism stemmed from an obsessive paranoia that all other groups are equally xenophobic towards the Caucasian race and will attempt an uprising as revenge for years of oppression. Another interesting note about Cartman is him being one of the town's residents with a Southern accent. Due to this he mispronounced several words in some of the show's seasons: "Mom" as "Myem" or "Meeeem", "Guys" as "Geyz", "Hey" as simply "I" or "A", "Here" as "Myah" or "Nyah" and most words that end in "-ity" as "-itah". A prime example of the final one is Cartman's catchphrase "Respect my authoritah!" Cartman's sanity is a thing of question too. In addition to obviously being a near-psychotic child Cartman has split personalities. This was demonstrated when doing the voices of his stuffed animals, making them all compliment him immensely but then having one of them insult him. He also thought his hand-puppet Mitch Conner was another person entirely. Despite doing Conner's voice he seemed oblivious to the fact it was just his hand. There were instances when Cartman's suppressed ethical senses manage to surface such as: *When he redeemed for a few hours at the end of "Tsst", *made up for everything he had done wrong in "The Death of Eric Cartman" (though for self-serving reasons), *attempted to help the other boys stop everyone from playing "the brown note" in "Word Wide Recorder Concert" *and saved Terrance and Phillip from execution and single-handedly fought Saddam Hussein, saving the world in . While being simply tendentious and nasty in the earlier seasons Cartman had gotten considerably worse as the show progressed but occasionally became more laid-back and then went to being a villain again throughout. Cartman also cannot seem to make up his mind if he liked Butters, Stan, Kyle and Kenny or not as he said he hates them but occasionally did the opposite and was always hanging out with them, sometimes even singing about it. In addition he usually seems horrified whenever Kenny dies though he later takes advantage. It is important to note that these instances were before Season 5 (and Cartman's breakthrough with Scott Tenorman) and he had attempted since then to both kill his friends and remain indifferent to their well-being overall. Antagonistic Roles In early seasons Cartman was introduced as an antihero of the show but after "Scott Tenorman Must Die" became more of a protagonist-villain. However, later seasons have shown him constantly switching from a main villain to an antihero. He served as the main antagonist in "Cartoon Wars" and "Coon and Friends" and one of two main antagonists in "#REHASH" and "#HappyHolograms" (along with Mr. Big Record Producer) and Season 21 (alongside Mr. Garrison). He's also the Bigger Bad in South Park: The Fractured But Whole since he created Mitch Connor in the first place. Criminal Record Cartman is notable for having a large criminal record and Moral Event Horizon. Although having committed many atrocities before he has only been arrested in any way about six times. Cartman's record includes but remains not limited to: *'Assorted Murder and Manslaughter': In "Butt Out" Cartman stabbed Rob Reiner, essentially killing him. This could be considered self-defense; Reiner had been trying to lynch him through conspiracy and by gathering a mob. However, Reiner appeared in a later episode proving he did not actually die. When he flashbacked to 1776 in "I'm a Little Bit Country" he brutally murdered a messenger boy with a log although this was in his imagination and therefore not a real crime. He was responsible for the murders of many people in other episodes. He shot and killed two members of a Chinese mafia group in "Wing" but that was also in self-defense. He murdered dozens of people while they were zombies in "Pinkeye" which was unnecessary as all he had to do was kill a zombified Kenny; however, he was not aware of this at the time. He electrocuted several Mexicans to death with a taser after soaking them in water and attempted to murder Butters to prevent him from crossing the U.S-Mexico border in "The Last of the Meheecans". He accidentally bashed Kenny's skull with a frying pan in "Timmy 2000" while trying to hit a bug that looked like on his face. Though it was the side-effects and a hallucination from overdosing on he did not mean to legitimately murder Kenny. When he tried to kill Timmy Burch's turkey with an overhead stage light in "Helen Keller! The Musical" it accidentally killed Kenny instead due to him rigging the wrong one. He attempted to kill Kyle and later Kenny and Stan in "Toilet Paper" using a wiffle bat, not comprehending the stupidity of this plan. He tried to use a firearm on the President of FOX in "Cartoon Wars Part II" without realizing it was not loaded. In "Tsst" he conspired to kill his mother because he felt oppressed after she hired the Dog Whisperer Caesar Milan to deal with Cartman's behavior. In "Scott Tenorman Must Die" he set up Scott's parents to be murdered; this counted as parricide since "200" and "201" revealed he and Scott shared the same biological father. He and Kenny conspired to have murdered in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs" resulting in her getting shot. He even tried multiple times to convince others and himself to kill Kyle. In "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" although he does not directly murder anyone he manipulated Cthulhu into murdering those he personally deemed evil which included hippies, Jews, the people of San Francisco and . In "Funnybot" he used his language skills by talking Germans into killing Kyle but this also failed. **'Enforced Suicide': In "T.M.I." Cartman was put in an anger-management group and while there used his iPhone to send a series of text messages to the wife of the psychiatric doctor trying to get a reaction out of him. The messages placed the doctor's wife in a very bad position because Cartman was forcing her to commit suicide which she did. It is unknown how he got the wife's phone number as he required it to have made the texts. He banished Kenny (aka Mysterion), Stan (aka Toolshed), Kyle (aka Human Kite), Timmy (aka Iron Maiden), Clyde Donovan (aka Mosquito) and Token Black (aka Tupperware) to a "dark oblivion" in "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" after which Kenny was forced to get himself impaled on a spike under a cliff in order to die and respawn allowing him to save his friends. He did this in "Bass to Mouth" when he tricked Jenny Simon into eating a cupcake Cartman secretly spiked with a strong . He caused Jenny to crap her pants in class and as a result she attempted suicide. The suicide failed and she survived but suffered a fractured pelvis and had to be taken to the hospital. He even caused one student to crap his pants so much he needed new clothes from his mother, therefore exposing him to the embarrassing-news website Eavesdropper and making him think about suicide. A year before he caused the first incident of a student crapping in their pants and made a hazing ritual out of it causing the kid to kill himself. **'Attempted Genocide': In "The Passion of the Jew" he tried to get people to exterminate the Jews and in "Ginger Kids" tried doing the same to the "Gingers". When he became one of the latter he created the Ginger Separatist Movement and instead planned to kill all "non-Gingers", not wanting to live out his whole life as any kind of minority. In "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" he and Cthulhu attempted to wipe out Jews by attacking synagogues. *'Vandalism': He mentioned in "The Death of Eric Cartman" that he broke a man's fence without telling him about it. He also destroyed most of the stuff in Butters' room with a baseball bat in the same episode. He did this in "AWESOM-O" when he messed up the entire Stotch house trying to find an embarrassing videotape Butters had. He helped TP houses in "Toilet Paper" and "The Ring" and since Butters was put in jail for it both times Cartman was instead praised for being honest when confessing the crime for real. **'Theft, Shoplifting, Fraud and Plagiarism': In "Fatbeard" Cartman stole his mother's credit card and presumably her ID as well, using it to buy plane tickets to Cairo for himself, Clyde, Butters, Kevin Stoley and Kyle's adoptive Canadian brother Ike Broflovski. In "Christian Rock Hard" he replaced the word "Baby" in love songs with "Jesus" which was plagiarism and fraudulent as his short-lived band Faith Plus One was technically not Christian Rock. He pretended to be mentally disabled in "Le Petit Tourette" and "Up the Down Steroid". He did it again in "Freak Strike" when he decided to go on 's show and pretend to be an out-of-control teenage prostitute to obtain a valuable prize after Butters unintentionally scammed him out of one by appearing on the same show with fake testicles attached to his chin as a practical joke by the rest of the boys and "Ass Burgers" when he faked by putting hamburgers in his butt. He stole many voter ballots from the election in "Obama Wins". In "Poor and Stupid" Cartman went to a local grocery store with Butters in hopes of finding there; Butters forgot to bring money because Cartman did not tell him to. Cartman then decided to ingest multiple Vagisil products and left without paying. ***'Embezzlement': In "Probably" Cartman started his own church after he and the other kids caught Father Maxi having sex in the local church confessional with Clyde's aunt. Cartman made every kid in town evangelists and asked for their money to be sent to charity. In reality he took full advantage of them because he spent it all on himself. In "Kenny Dies" he convinced the American government to approve stem cell research through an impassioned speech and singing only to use the resources he acquired to replicate the restaurant Shakey's Pizza, thus leaving Kenny and many other people unable to be healed much to Kyle's outrage. **'Arson': These were accidental and unintentional because in "Pre-School" the boys as children tricked a younger Trent Boyett into starting a fire which they believed they could put out with their urine but were unable to. In "Butt Out" Cartman and the other boys were smoking and threw their cigarettes away to avoid being caught by Mr. Mackey but they landed near the school and set it on fire. He did it again in "1%" but committed arson in his own room. He was told to grow up and so divided his multiple personalities into his stuffed animals and got rid of them through brutal and weird ways. He did not mean to set his own room on fire and might've been sleepwalking when he did it. **'Graverobbing': In "Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery" the boys unearthed Kyle's dead grandmother from the local cemetery and planned to use it to scare the living daylights out of a couple of 6th-graders. This brought up false rumors about the people in South Park having sexual intercourse with corpses and recent pirate-ghost hysteria to a whole new level. **'Breaking and Entering': In "Tonsil Trouble" and "Mecha-Streisand" he broke into Kyle's room; in the former episode he mentioned breaking into Kyle's room before. The purpose was to steal the Triangle of Zinthar needed to complete the Diamond of Pantheos and give Kyle . He broke into the veal ranch in "Fun with Veal". Cartman also busted into several houses in "About Last Night..." to steal television sets. ***'Armed Robbery': In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Cartman got Kyle into a stickup. He pointed a gun at Kyle and demanded he be given his "Jew Gold". Kyle gave Cartman a bag of rocks first and then presumably threw another bag into a fire. In "Go God Go Part 2" he robbed two kids of their Prank Time Phone with a presumably-expensive laser gun. **'Piracy': In "Fatbeard" he and some of the other kids in South Park assembled several groups of Somalian pirates to plunder ships in increasingly aggressive ways until they were all shot by American snipers. This crime was ignored by the government because the soldiers thought Cartman and his friends were hostages due to their skin colors. ***'Smuggling': He became the leader of a fried chicken cartel under the control of Colonel Sanders in "Medicinal Fried Chicken". However, this did not count because was not illegalized in South Park and merely had restaurants shut down. *'Abuse and Torture': In various episodes he abused Mr. Kitty whenever the cat attempted to get some of his food. In addition, "Douche and Turd" mentioned that he broke Kenny's pet cat's leg. In "Crack Baby Athletic Association" Cartman made babies diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome play a game of basketball with a bag of cocaine and videotaped it; Cartman was making a profit out of this and did not give the babies any credit which also counted as slave labor. In "The Snuke" he used farts to torture the Hakeem family. However, this did not count because Cartman did not use weapons but rather his own bodily gas to annoy and provoke them. What Cartman did was actually government-sponsored and therefore not branded into his criminal record. Unfortunately, in "Tsst" he kidnapped a fellow student named Billy Turner and forced him to play a Jigsaw-esque game by cuffing one of his ankles to the school flagpole. Cartman secretly spiked Billy's lunch milk with and said it would kill him unless he sawed off his own leg and got the antidote. In "Ginger Cow" he made Kyle cut his hair and farted in his face while forcing him to enjoy it because he threatened to make Christians, Muslims and Jews disband their mutual peace. He eventually got both ends of the deal as he lied about having a huge penis to both wrongfully keep his self-respect and allow peace itself to be destroyed. **'Assault and Battery': Done several times, although many of these were not crimes but just fighting with friends and others. He beat up Jimmy Valmer when he wasn't expecting it and considering the latter was handicapped it could be a crime. In "The Coon" he attacked a man and woman with the metal claws on his hands, scratching the man's face up and causing the woman to run away in terror (he thought the woman was being raped). In "Coon 2: Hindsight" he brutally assaulted Bradley Biggle (aka Mint-Berry Crunch) and Clyde for absolutely no reason at all. Cartman did this again in "Mysterion Rises" when he beat up a little girl in an airport after she asked him what the former was like. He attacked Pip Pirrip and Token with a rock in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" causing their bones to break which was mild assault but was arrested for a hate crime instead. **'Enforced and Committed Cannibalism': In "Scott Tenorman Must Die" Cartman tricked a farmer into killing Scott's parents, took the corpses and ground them up into chili so he could serve it in a Chili Con Carne Festival. Cartman did so and therefore tricked Scott into cannibalism. In "A Ladder to Heaven" he mistook Kenny's ashes for chocolate milk mix and drank them, eventually becoming possessed by his soul. **'Kidnapping and False Imprisonment': He locked Butters in a bomb shelter for three days in "Casa Bonita" and kidnapped 63 hippies, trapping them in his basement in "Die Hippie, Die". He held the Hakeems prisoner in "The Snuke" (though this was government-sanctioned) and took Butters from a mental hospital without permission from officials in "The Death of Eric Cartman". ***'Forceful Confinement': During the events of "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" he (as The Coon) forced Butters to stay in a small jail cell in his basement. He also locked away 63 hippies there in "Die Hippie, Die" and tricked Butters into being trapped inside a bomb shelter in "Casa Bonita". **'Prostitution': After Kyle caused him to have a severe concussion and amnesia in "Cow Days" he began to think he was a Vietnamese prostitute named Ming Lee and it was implied he prostituted himself to . He did this in "Chickenlover" and "Freak Strike" but did not have real sex with anyone, pretending to be a prostitute. ***'Rape': In "Cartman Sucks", he (technically) gave Butters a blowjob without his knowledge and put Butters' penis in his mouth. *'Drug Possession:': In "Crack Baby Athletic Association", Cartman gave some crack to babies diagnosed with fetal cocaine syndrome and videotaped them playing with a bag of it, putting the video on the Internet. He also gave crack to a woman addicted to cocaine and pregnant. The crack he possessed may have come from his mother and she was seen smoking some after having sex with two men in "Jakovasaurs". *'Unlicensed Surgery': In "Jared Has Aides", he, Stan and Kyle performed unlicensed liposuction on Butters with a hose to make him thinner in hopes of getting money from a weight loss scam. They even framed him by simply running away and hiding causing yet another grounding for Butters from his parents. *'Assorted Terrorism': Cartman admitted to this when he trying to get Family Guy pulled through threats from Islamic bombers and threatening the FOX President with a handgun. He formed an anti-Chinese organization with Butters in "The China Problem" and held an entire building of hostages at gunpoint with Butters wounding two police officers and a civilian with badly-aimed gunshots. His attempt to split up the U.S. through manipulating a drunken army of southerners to plunder towns and march on D.C. might count although this was not for political reasons so much as it was for making Stan and Kyle his slaves. In "The Coon" he tried to bomb a hospital to lure out Mysterion by planting dynamite in it. He managed to set the explosives but ditched the plot and decided helping Mysterion would be more preferable. In "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" Cartman along with Cthulhu performed numerous terrorist actions against assorted groups, cities and individuals. He also participated with his anger-management classmates and Stan's father Randy Marsh in "T.M.I." in terrorizing a building and threatened to not release the hostages until their demands were met. He caused numerous plane crashes to happen in "World War Zimmerman". In "Tonsil Trouble" Cartman snuck into Kyle's room, drew HIV-contaminated blood from himself and squirted it into Kyle's mouth giving him HIV as well. This was terrorism because Cartman intentionally made someone critically- and terminally-ill to satisfy a desire for revenge. The motive for this was Kyle laughing in disbelief after hearing that his archnemesis received a deadly virus which would kill him within less than a decade (ironically, Cartman had frequently talked about Kyle getting this particular disease before). Cartman thought he was being insensitive and shared the virus, giving Kyle AIDS for real so he would not be laughed at anymore. **'War Crimes': The drunken Southern Civil War army he led was seen looting, pillaging, attacking civilians and burning down buildings. It was also implied by Cartman at one point his troops raped women (when offering Kenny a spot he said "Join me, and you shall have many plunders and women!" although he did not specifically reference rape). He also employed at least two other child soldiers which were Kenny and Butters. **'Blackmailing, Framing, Incrimination, Scapegoating, Submitting False Evidence and Obstruction of Criminal Investigations/Justice': In "Dances With Smurfs" Cartman used the lie he made about Wendy killing the Smurfs as the key plot device for his movie. He then used the movie to frame Wendy by poorly dressing up as her and doing the same thing he claimed she did. Not only did he provide a sneak peak for all the students of South Park Elementary to see on his morning show, but he also released it on DVD and Blu-Ray to stores across America. This lawbreaking led to the creation of the James Cameron movie Avatar. In "Coon 2: Hindsight" Cartman (aka The Coon) tried to blackmail Captain Hindsight into joining his superhero team. He framed Trent twice in "Pre-School" for arson and the assault of a schoolteacher to get out of trouble and avoid his wrath for 5 years. He committed blackmail in "The Passion of the Jew" when he pressured Kyle into seeing The Passion of the Christ and told him to have the Jews apologize for the death of Jesus. However, this kind of blackmail was emotional because Cartman did not threaten Kyle with extortion, a videotape or photos. Another example was shown in "Cancelled" when Joozians were caught having weird alien sex (sucking on each others' "jagons" while sticking their fingers inside their "thrushers" after getting high on alien drugs) in front of him and the other boys. Kenny took a picture of them doing this and Cartman used it to their advantage. However, this crime may not count because Cartman broke these laws on another planet and did it to save Earth from being destroyed. Unfortunately, Cartman may be held accountable in the Intergalactic Justice System because he indeed broke the laws of another planet and may be an example of extradition. However, he had his memory erased afterwards and could not remember anything. In "Cartman's Incredible Gift" people who had actual supernatural powers accused Cartman of being a fraud and sued him. In order to avoid the lawsuit Cartman intentionally framed them for the murder of Veronica Crabtree and caused them to be arrested with one shot and killed. He framed his mother in "The Poor Kid" after finding out his family had the second-lowest income rate in his hometown just before Kenny's family. He engineered a plan to get into a foster home by creating a meth lab in his backyard and getting her arrested. The police found out later and arrested Cartman as well, placing him in jail for two months. In "The Red Badge of Gayness" the drunken Southern Civil War army demanded the Confederate States of America to be a separate country and almost achieved this through blackmailing Bill Clinton by threatening to release a bluff video of him with Marisa Tomei. He also framed Butters numerous times for things he and the other boys did which all resulted in Butters being arrested by authorities and/or grounded by his strict and abusive parents Stephen Stotch and Linda Stotch. In "Scott Tenorman Must Die" he stole the dead bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman from a crime scene while Officer Barbrady was still investigating. ***'Vigilantism': Due to Cartman's attempts at crimefighting and violent methods of dealing with crime in "The Coon" and "Coon 2: Hindsight" he was technically in violation of laws regarding vigilante actions. However, due to his constant ineffectual attempts this was overlooked by South Park authorities. ***'Hate Crimes': He bashed Token and Pip with a rock in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000" although he was later proven not to have done this for racial reasons and therefore released from jail almost immediately but it still counted as a mild case of assault. However, his attempts against Jews, hippies, "Gingers" and "non-Gingers" (while he thought he was one) may count as his motivations were specifically because of them being members of certain ethnic and social groups. During his actions with Cthulhu against them, the people of San Francisco and Justin Bieber during the events of "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" he along with Cthulhu performed numerous terrorist actions against these and more assorted groups, cities and individuals which could also be considered hate crimes. ***'Slander': During the events of "Breast Cancer Show Ever" he repeatedly cracked jokes made at the expense of patients which angered Wendy and upset Stan and Kyle to the point the former ruthlessly beat him up in a fight on the school playground. In "HUMANCENTiPAD" Cartman declared not only in general, but on national TV that his own mother "F***** him" because she refused to let him have the latest variants of an iPad. While speaking figuratively audiences and assumed him to mean it literally. In a less liable manner Cartman slandered Wendy in "Dances With Smurfs" by accusing her of being a slut, embezzling money from the school, performing genocide on the Smurfs and numerous other atrocities but escaped any liability by adding "allegedly" at the end. He also did this in "The Snuke" when he told the CIA the Hakeem family were a group of terrorists. However, this lie served a good purpose because Cartman ended up stopping Britain from invading America again. ***'Resisting Arrest': In "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", he escaped custody after being found guilty of committing a presumed hate crime. He bribed Kenny to drive him to Mexico in a battery-operated kiddie car and therefore put the police on a wild goose chase ending near the U.S.-Mexico border. He did it again in "Casa Bonita" when Kyle's mother Sheila Broflovski and the other boys found out he had Butters locked up in a bomb shelter which scared the entire town just so Cartman could go to the Casa Bonita restaurant for Kyle's 9th birthday. When Sheila said the police were on their way to arrest him for Butters' kidnapping he ran into the establishment and tried to avoid them while enjoying what Casa Bonita had to offer in the process. The chase ended after Cartman tried one last-ditch effort to escape by jumping off a 20-foot waterfall only to get cornered. ***'Contempt of Court': In "Sexual Harassment Panda", he sued Stan for sexual harassment and took full advantage of this in court. However, Cartman was being used by Kyle's father Gerald Broflovski so he could make money by telling him to sue South Park Elementary as well. ***'Violation and Obstruction of the Pure Food and Drug Act': In "Ass Burgers", Cartman pretended he had and disorders by placing multiple hamburgers in his butt. He gave one to Kyle who liked it a lot. Cartman then started a business in which he placed multiple hamburgers up his butt to give them the taste Kyle loved. He was later found out and forced to shut down. This violated the because Cartman put hamburgers up his butt and sold them to customers. Since the burgers were up his butt they were contaminated and most likely had bacteria such as in them which was known to make people very sick. Some of the customers who ate might've even died from the germs. He did this again in "Bass to Mouth" when he spiked laxatives into cupcakes and tricked students into eating them. He even made the school faculty spike more laxatives mixed in with horseradish and served with pizza making virtually the entire school crap their pants. He also did this to Mr. Mackey and made him crap his own pants, farting his whole body across the hallway. ***'Violation of Firearm Laws and Use of a Deadly Weapon': The Glock pistol Cartman carried around with him was almost certainly illegal and unregistered. Although unexplained where he obtained it he likely did during the events of "Wing" (it was the same weapon he used to fight off Chinese triads during said episode). He constantly used it to threaten people such as Kyle and the President of FOX. He stole a taser from his mom to defend himself from an older Trent after he was released from juvenile hall in "Pre-School". *'Underage and Hit-and-Run Operation of a Motor Vehicle': In "Poor and Stupid", he hijacked a NASCAR racecar and ran over several spectators and pit crew members culminating in the deaths of eleven people. He later repeated this, going off the racetrack and into a trailer campsite presumably killing many more. In addition he ran over on purpose after she was eliminated. *'Hitchhiking': In "Imaginationland", Cartman hitchhiked to Washington, D.C. to get Kyle to "suck his balls" for proving leprechauns existed but in Colorado hitchhikers face up to 2 years in prison. Cartman's Redemption *Although rarely, Cartman sometimes becomes aware of his evil deeds if it was self-redemption in the episode "The Death of Eric Cartman" where he thought he had died and had left on earth like a lost soul because of his wrongdoings he made every effort to do good, more specifically it suggests in his song: "Make It Right". However, he only did it because he thought that if he didn't do it he wouldn't go to the afterlife and he did not mean to apologize to them and wasn't sorry at all. **Incredibly, Cartman has become much more sympathetic and light in his wickedness in the 16th season, particularly in the episode "Jewpacabra" where his hatred of Jews seems to have been completely removed, and eventually ('''albeit apparently)' converts to Judaism for the rest episode until "I Should Have Never Gone Ziplining" when he unintentionally blamed Kyle for killing Kenny which he dies from boredom and herpes and rest of the ziplining trip, unintentionally or likely re-converting back to Roman Catholicism for unknown reasons after the events of the episode. **He originally claimed he was not fat but snapped in "Raising the Bar" when he rethought this and told Kyle he would spend his entire life in a scooter before leaving him; instead of getting weight loss he wanted to ride a scooter around to make fun of Kyle and everyone else who was not fat. The Coon '''The Coon' was the superhero (or rather supervillain) alter-ego of himself. He first appeared in the self-titled episode. He was also the leader of Coon and Friends in "Coon 2: Hindsight" before being kicked out because he kept beating up innocents and other heroes; they ironically chose to keep the group's name despite his absence just to annoy him. The Coon eventually went to the evil side when he formed an alliance with Cthulhu in "Mysterion Rises". He embarked on a killing spree with Cthulhu, eventually making him level San Francisco. In "Coon vs. Coon and Friends" he continued his killing spree making Cthulhu destroy the Burning Man festival, slaughter Justin Bieber and most of his fans and banish his friends to the City of R'Lyeh. However, Cthulhu was eventually defeated when Mint-Berry Crunch used his newfound superpowers to seal him back into his own dimension. The Coon was then made powerless and captured by the new Coon and Friends who put him in the same cell with Professor Chaos (Butters). "Coon" was in itself a racist term, Cartman's raccoon-themed costume aside. In Videogames ''South Park: Tenorman's Revenge'' Cartman was given a more heroic role than he had in the show. Instead of being a villain Cartman was again one of the main protagonists and helped the other boys get their XBOX 360's hard drive back from Scott. Besides making occasional nasty comments Cartman was much more tame here. ''South Park: Stick of Truth'' In the beginning Cartman was more of an antivillain by helping the New Kid join the game and recruiting them into the Kingdom of Kupa Keep; you needed to recruit the Goth Kids for him. If you picked Kyle then Cartman's army would invade the school and if you attacked you had to fight him while he tried to knock you out with fiery farts. ''South Park: The Fractured but Whole'' Cartman served as a supporting protagonist as he led Coon and Friends against their rival team Freedom Pals to make money for their own superhero franchise. His alter-ego Mitch Conner served as the main antagonist as he was the one behind all the crimes in town. Trivia *Cartman parodied Tony Montana from 1983's Scarface, the first time in a play imitating him and the second in "Medicinal Fried Chicken". *Cartman was shown to go to great lengths to get revenge on people who did relatively minor things or really nothing at all. An example is in "Tsst" when Cartman made a kid saw off his own leg and get sent to the hospital just because he called him "chubby"; he never did something similar to any of his friends despite them calling him names worse than "chubby" or arranged a gambit to get Wendy's parents killed like Scott's parents regardless of the fact that what Wendy did was more painful than what Scott did. Why he didn't do such things is still not known although Wendy can occasionally outsmart Cartman and turn his schemes against him and he still has a measure of caring for his "friends". He may have failed to seek extreme revenge on the latter due to his feelings for her; it was revealed he actually likes her in "Chef Goes Nanners" but it is also unknown why he did not begin his evil planning when she reaffirmed her affections for Stan. *Cartman saved Kyle for the sole reasons of having something to do by picking on him in "Smug Alert!" and forcing him to "suck his balls" after proving leprechauns existed in "Imaginationland" despite his desire to get rid of him. *"1%" marked the first time he possibly made an advance in psychological health as he destroyed all of his stuffed animals who he gave voices and personalities to the point that one even insulted him in "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut", severing a dangerous attachment to his stuffed toys even if through a delusional episode. **If Cartman had split personalities then he had at least five: Clyde Frog, Peter Panda, Muscleman Marc, Wumpletumpkins and Polly Prissypants. If Mitch/'Jennifer Lopez' was included he would still have one left. *In a scene removed from a season he knocked out Token to probably settle old accounts. * Cartman along with his namesake theme park Cartmanland from the titular Season 5 episode shared similarities with Bowser (with World Bowser and Bowser Land) from Super Mario Bros. and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (with Eggmanland and Robotnikland) from Sonic the Hedgehog. External Links * . * . Navigation de:Eric Cartman Category:South Park Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:Kids Category:Movie Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Protagonists Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Mascots Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vandals Category:Genocidal Category:Blackmailers Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Vengeful Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Charismatic Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Envious Category:Revived Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Burglars Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Cheater Category:Extortionists Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Mutilators Category:Successful Category:Saboteurs Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Propagandists Category:Fanatics Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Heretics Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Anarchist Category:Oppressors Category:The Heavy Category:Jingoist Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Addicts Category:Forgers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Ensemble Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:Disciplinarians Category:Paranoid Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Totalitarians Category:Game Bosses Category:Outcast Category:Titular Category:Elitist Category:Betrayed Category:Suicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Rapists Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Muses Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mutated